


After Sadie Hawkins

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [107]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck takes Kitty out after the dance, but not like she expected
Series: Glee Drabbles [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	After Sadie Hawkins

** Puck and Kitty **

“Where are you taking me?” Kitty asked.

“Nowhere crazy,” Puck assured her. “It’s like a tradition to go to Breadstix after any school event. But I don’t do tradition. So I’m taking you out to my spot by the lake.”

“Thank god,” she sighed. “I hate that godforsaken restaurant.”

“Me too,” Puck admitted. “Too many bad memories there for my anymore.”

“You really aren’t how Tina describes,” Kitty commented. “A man whore and juvenile delinquent.”

“I was, absolutely,” Puck said. “But I gave that all up. It was getting me nowhere.”

“So now you’re a screenwriter?”

“I figured I’d try something new,” Puck shrugged. They pulled into the lake area and he navigated them down to a more secluded area.

“Ideally, what would you like to do?”

“Something with cooking,” he said immediately. He got out of the truck and grabbed a blanket out of the back seat. “Come on, let’s just go relax down by the water.”

“You can cook?” Kitty asked, intrigued. She followed him down to the water.

“And bake,” he offered. “Ask Lauren.”

“She definitely looks like she could eat,” Kitty scoffed.

“Hey,” Puck admonished. “Don’t dis on my girl.”

“Sorry, bitch is my natural mode,” Kitty said contritely.

“She was super picky,” Puck said. “She only eats homemade, clean food – aside from chocolate. She needs to eat healthy so she can continue to wrestle and keep the scholarship she was offered.”

“She got a wrestling scholarship?” she asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Puck said, smiling. “I’m sure she could make it to the Olympic team if she puts her mind to it.”

“I’ll have to go see her next match.”

“I’ll pick you up at six,” Puck said. “It’s tomorrow. I go to every match.”

“You really are a good guy, aren’t you?”

“I’m trying.”

END


End file.
